teen_hulk_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sentinels
Sentinels are robots that are designed by Bolivar Trask with the sole purpose of hunting down all mutants, regardless if they're innocent or not. Backstory When Bolivar Trask encounters a mutant in New York, he takes this case to the government and implores them to do something about it, but they don't believe him when he describes the mutant that attacked him. Frustrated, Bolivar storms out, muttering that he'll handle the situation himself. As years go by, Bolivar creates the Mark 1 Sentinels, 10-foot tall robots that are designed to detect mutants and then kill them with zero hesitation. Bolivar sends two Sentinels out into the city, and they find the mutant that attacked Bolivar. They then kill the mutant and deliver its body to Bolivar, who smiles and decides to upgrade the Sentinels. History In an alternate future episode, a decimated New York is being raided by Mark 10 Sentinels, who are killing numerous mutants and locking up humans that are sympathetic to the slain mutants. Teen Hulk, Scarlet Witch, Colossus, Dazzler, Rogue, Sunspot, Wolverine, and Havok board a hover train to escape, only for three Sentinels to board the train and kill Sunspot, blasting him with cryo-spray and then tear him apart. Wolverine and Hulk then kill the Sentinel by ripping it apart in return. The second one appears and brutalizes Colossus, but Hulk saves his fellow teammate and punches the Sentinel into a nearby ocean. The third Sentinel arrives, slamming Rogue against the wall and then attempts to kill Scarlet Witch and Dazzler, though she uses her powers to restrain it before using her reality warping powers to crush it to the size of a basketball. Hulk then flings what's left of the Sentinel into a nearby forest. Powers * Superhuman Strength: The sentinels have strength far superior to humans and greater than most mutants. They could easily break a person's neck with one hand and easily overpowered Colossus despite him being in his metal form, which gave him a considerable level of strength and durability. They are however, unable to match Hulk's strength and Wanda's psionic abilities. * Superhuman Durability: Due to the abilities granted to them by Mystique’s DNA in 2023, the Sentinels have a very strong level of durability, and are capable of taking extreme punishment. One sentinel was practically undamaged by a hit from Colossus in his metal form, and were capable of withstanding fire from their own weapons when the mutant Blink used her powers to make them hit each other with their own energy weapons. They were also capable of surviving extreme temperatures long enough to allow their appearance-altering abilities to kick in. * Mutant Gene Detection: All models of the Sentinel, both past and present, were equipped with a mutant gene detection system, allowing them to differentiate between humans and mutants. By the year 2023, they also became capable of detecting genes within humans who could potentially give birth to mutant children or grandchildren. * Telepathic Immunity: Due to their robotic nature, Sentinels were incapable of being manipulated by even the most powerful of telepathic mutants or superhumans. * Shape-Shifting: The sentinels of 2023 are capable of altering their appearance using Mystique's DNA. They were capable of forming stabbing weapons with their arms as well as utilising a range of mutants powers such as Emma Frost's diamond skin and Lady Deathstrike's claws. This ability alone is what makes them so lethal. * Mutant Power Absorption: The sentinels of 2023 are able to absorb mutant powers through touch. When attacking Colossus, a Sentinel gained the ability to mimic his metal skin. * Flight: All sentinel models are equipped with flight and hover systems. * Superhuman Agility: The sentinels of 2023 are surprisingly agile. One sentinel was capable of quickly leaping over a wall and stabbing Sabretooth before he was even aware of its presence. Category:Antagonists Category:X-Men Villains